neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Men in Black equipment
while on the right is a Standard-issue sidearm or 'J2']] This is the list of weapons, gadgets, and equipment in the Men in Black franchise. All in the comics, films, video game and the T.V. series. Weapons Weapons in the Men in Black films are often depicted as compact, energy-spitting, and silver-colored. Most of their weapons are made concealable for civilians not to see. Many of their technology are sold and patented to fund their organization. In the comics, their main weapons are the same weapons used in the 20th and 21st century, as opposed to the futuristic weapons appeared in the film series. By means of concealability, many of their weapons are small. Throughout the movie there is an insistence that small is unimportant, bad, and wimpy. For example, this belief can be seen in Jay's reaction to the noisy cricket, sickly underestimating it and even joking that he may break the "damn thing". Yet, as later found out in the film, the cricket is very dangerous, the kick-back hurling Jay into the display case behind him the first time he shoots it. Despite Jay's skepticism, this was a powerful weapon, just in a small package.MiB Weaponry * Adorian crossbow is a burst-firing crossbow-like weapon appearing in the video game MIB: Alien Crisis. A weapon used by Peter Delacoeur that fires shafts of plasma-charged energy up to fifty meters. It is described as powerful but mediocre accuracy. * Carbonizers are universal weapons used by aliens and MiB and first seen in the first movie. There are two known versions of carbonizers: Reverberating with mutate capacity, and the other is Fission. A Reverberating Carbonizer is the weapon used by the unnamed alien chased by James Edwards in the beginning of the film. He attempted to use the weapon, but it fell and evaporated upon impact. Later, Edwards pointed the gun out at Jeebs' pawnshop, which Kay punished Jeebs for trying to sell it. The weapon was said to have a mutate capacity, which was shown when the gun evaporated with a bright green flame and a shower of sparks. * Cosmic Integrator – The Cosmic Integrator is an alien device that can meld beings together and first seen in the television series. In the past, Alpha kills some Verulians, when Kay comes in. Alpha then shows Kay the Cosmic Integrator. Alpha tells Kay how great this device is, and Kay warns Alpha that the device is against MiB rules. Alpha asks Kay to join him in destroying the MiB, but Kay refuses and is shot. Over the next 20 years, Alpha uses the Cosmic Integrator to meld body parts of the best aliens onto his own body. The result is an extremely powerful Alpha, who uses it to add more pieces to take down the MiB. * De-Atomizer is a commonly used weapon at MiB. They come in different sizes and models but mostly as a pistol size. A Series 4 De-Atomizer is a large variant selected by Agent K before heading to Rosenberg's jewellery store in the first movie. History of the weapon is explained in the video game MIB: Alien Crisis, saying that the weapon has been the staple of agents starting from the 80s but it existed since the beginning of the Agency. It is described in the game as "shotgun size" and powerful. * De-Molecularhazard Excell 12 – is a flat, handheld, book-like weapon with a pistol grip and a sight seen in the T.V. series. It fires concentrated energy unto an enemy. Agent K and Buzzard used these in their stand-off, but both only fired one shot at each other before their weapons were destroyed by each other's respective blasts. * Field Generator – is a small, pen in size with a tripod device used by Agent K and the worms in the episode "The Jack O'Lantern Syndrome". It is an environment-warping weapon that simulates and turns any environment into the desired home world or atmosphere by putting two opponents unto a fighting field. The user who steps into the field will have an equal strength, speed and power, of that of his opponent no matter what species or physiology he/she is. Agent K used it to help Jay and let the worms fight the intergalactic slave-trader to a beat down. Although all of them were equal in power, the worms outnumbered the slave-trader and won. Proud of their victory, the worms gained self-confidence and bravery, but still cowardice in later episodes. * Icer – is a weapon that Agent K and Agent J used in the first episode of the first season of the series. It is a small freeze pistol having no barrel but has a slit where a bolt of green electricity-like energy shoots out that can freeze, or "ice", enemies. They used it in their fight with the Skraaldians and Alpha, but is later seen much in many of the series' episodes. It can also unfreeze those who were frozen and be used as a force field against heat-omitting weapons. A different version of the icer appears in the video game MIB: Alien Crisis as a weapon attachment, used to freeze enemies before firing at them. * Ionhibitor – is the weapon Agent K and the mercenary Buzzard used against each other in episode 2 of the series. It is a handheld weapon that fires orbs of energy that Buzzard describes can vaporize enemies. Buzzard uses a Model 5 while Agent K braggingly said he uses a Model 6. Though described as different, physically they are both the same. It later became one of Agent K's signature weapon in the series. * Noisy Cricket is a very tiny gun with a lot of power. Despite its small size, it launches a large orb of energy. In the original film, Jay is given the Noisy Cricket as his beginning weapon. He reluctantly carries it, believing he is going to break it. It is not until Edgar the Bug drives away that it is first fired. Here, Jay flies back from the powerful recoil, and a large green ball of energy is released (it also makes a sound similar to a cricket, given its name). Despite its power, he does not use it in the final battle. A spin-off book, the MIB Agent's Handbook, explains that Noisy Crickets are deliberately given to rookies, and bets are taken on how far the rookie will fly as a result of the gun's recoil (a practice discouraged under MIB's 'No Hazing' policy). In the animated series, Jay still uses the Noisy cricket with the same avail. However, he eventually gives it a suppressor so it no longer kicks. In the second film, Jay gives the neuralyzed Kay the Noisy Cricket just as the opposite had happened in the previous movie. Jay also tells Kay that he always loved the Cricket, which Kay felt is false. In Men in Black II, after Kay gets his memory of MiB back, he shoots Jeebs' head off with the Noisy Cricket, but it didn't launch a large orb of energy, nor did the recoil launched him. * Tri Barrel Plasma gun - Nicknamed the "The Jackhammer", and unlike the other weapon in the franchise the gun appears to be a projectile weapon, as it has a box magazine filled with rounds. This is further described in the novelization of the first film, where Agent J described it as a "three foot long, with a pump-action reloader and a storage magazine looked like it would hold a dozen of extra rounds of ammo", and the ammo "looked like shotgun shells made out of stainless steel". It is used by the agents in their subsequent fight against Edgar the Bug. It is also used in the fight against Serleena in the second film. It appears again in the video game MIB: Alien Crisis. * Pump-action shotgun is one of a few contemporary weapons that appeared in the comics. Mainly used by Agent K and J, It appears in many of the comic book's cover.Comic Book Cover Issues that the gun appeared in their cover are Initiation and Wolf in the Fold. Edgar the Bug used a Winchester Model 1912, whom he calls as "Projectile Weapon", while several sheriffs at the beginning of the film has with them Mossberg 500s. * Revolver is a main sidearm in the original comic book series. It appears in the cover of the Wolf in the Fold issue. A Ruger Super Redhawk appeared in the movie when the bug is searching New York City for "the galaxy", a tow truck driver begins preparing to tow a pest exterminator van stolen by the bug. When the bug confronts the driver with Edgar's shotgun, the driver pulls out a Ruger Super Redhawk, thinking the sight of the revolver would intimidate him, though is fatally mistaken when the bug kills him and takes both his gun and his tow truck. A revolver is seen in the third film, where a younger Agent K gives it to Agent J as a substitute weapon because of trust issues between the two. Agent J uses it with his first fight against Boris. * Semi-Automatic Pistol – is a sidearm used by MiB agents in the original comic book. Seen in the cover of issue The Ravening and Con Sequences. In the first movie, Detective James Edwards can be seen carrying a Smith & Wesson 3913NL as his weapon of choice, drawing it several times while pursuing a disguised alien on foot, using it to shoot open the door of the Guggenheim the alien had jumped onto the roof of. He then pulls it on Agent K when K shoots off one of Jack Jeebs' heads, thinking K had just murdered Jeebs, though is shocked to see Jeebs' head grow back before his eyes. During the agent selection process at MiB headquarters, the candidates, consisting of several elite U.S. military personnel and Detective Edwards, are placed on a firing range and tasked with engaging a series of targets in a "Hogan's Alley"-esque scenario using "Non Gun" replicas of SIG Sauer P220-series pistols. The military personnel begin firing numerous rounds at all the alien targets, while Edwards fires only one round into a target made to look like a little girl. When asked why he shot that target, he pointed out how the alien targets appeared not to be posing a threat, while the target he shot was holding science textbooks for subjects far too advanced for her age. * Standard-issue sidearm (The 'J2') is the standard MIB sidearm carried by all agents. It was used by Agents D and K in the opening sequence of the first movie, and by Agent K throughout. An updated version of the gun (sporting an extra barrel) was seen during Agent J's pursuit of Geoff the Worm in the second movie. It is named the Agent Pistol in the video game MIB: Alien Crisis, where it is described as a "rechargeable" weapon and has been a standard issue since 1995. It has two distinct firing method, normal and Alkali rounds, the latter being more power but less conventional. * Void Density Core is a weapon that acts as a miniature black hole. It is a baseball size grenade-like weapon that can suck anything within a three-mile radius. Buttons are place on the surface and can be activated by pushing it, and either throwing it or stacking it on like a grenade launcher. Created by aliens for waste management, it has been outlawed because of its terrorist potentials. As seen in Episode 3 of Season 1, the Men in Black apparently keep one as to show rookies and others about its lethality. Gadgets Oftentimes, the Men in Black utilizes special gadgets that aids them in battle and investigation. Many of them are made to look like ordinary technology we used to day for means of concealability. The first gadget ever used in the franchise was the Neuralyzer, and many soon followed in the television series. *'Anti-Gravity Shoes' – are gadgets used by the MiB and first seen in the preview of the second episode of Season 2. Like what the name says, these shoes allows the wearer to hover at any given height. If not in use, it reverts to its casual form as an ordinary black office leather shoes. Agent K first used it to save himself and Agent J from falling. *'Communicaters' – are items used by MiB agents to communicate with each other. This is one of the items seen much in the series and in the films. Its appearance has been changed over the course of the franchise and many variants has appeared. In the series, the communicaters looks more like a cellphone but has a folding mechanism and allows the agents to see each other via video call. In the episode "Dog Eat Dog Syndrome", Agent K gives Frank a miniature variant attached to Frank's collar which he used during the set-up. It later became a more practical earpiece-looking in the second film. *'Gotbot' - is a robot used by the MIB both for conventional usages and as a weapon. It is a small limbless robot with a smooth surface and has a similar appearance to that of R2-D2. It is first seen in the second film being reprogrammed by Serleena to defend her from the agent's counter-attack. It is covered in multiple arrays of guns with low caliber rounds that spins and releases waves of bullets in a symmetrical rotating firing position. It is destroyed by Agent K with a grenade. *'Flush' – is an escape route that Agent J and Agent K used to escape when MiB's Code 101 Lockdown breach protocol was initiated when Serleena took over MiB. Though not really a gadget, it is more of a comedy-made technology employed in the movie. *'Neuralyzer' – is a top secret device used by the MiB. It has the ability to wipe the mind of anybody who sees the flash. Once Neuralyzed, the "victim" will be given a new memory, to explain what they saw or what has happened. A De-Neuralyzer is a special device that reverses the effects of a Neuralyzer. Although a neuralyzer is operated by a small flash of light, a de-neuralyzer is much more complicated. *'Quick Clone' – is a type of MiB technology. As its name suggests, it is an auto-clone maker, but there is a catch. The catch is that the clone lasts short. When its time is up, it starts to babble, and then it melts to a pile of goo. They are used to form a distraction, extra hands, temporary field replacements, or a way to secretly escape. It is also shown items can be placed in Quick Clones, as Jay put a bomb in one to destroy Alpha. These clones has all the similar traits of the original, and their fighting skills too are the same, but clones tend to be more damage resistant in field missions and are more obedient that the originals. *'Restrainer' - an MIB standard issue long range trapping device launcher, takes the form of a handheld pistol with no barrel yet has a face sporting a five pronged ejection port that launches elastic expansion bola like green masses at the target either immobilizing them or binding them to an adjacent surface. These taffy like snares can seem to adjust their size in order to better catch their intended prey but most times come off as a facial binding device that stunts the enemies motions due to obscured vision. *'Shrink Ray' – is an MiB technology used in undercover purposes. First seen in Episode 1 of Season 2, it is a shrinking machine shrinks the volunteers to proportional size. It operates by placing the selected volunteer into a containment capsule-looking hatch, and by surrounding him with neon like rays and gas, it shinks him/her, but the clothes remains as it were. When shrunk, the only way to get bigger is using another ray that reverses the effect. *'Spectral Trail Scanner' – are devices used by the MiB to scan if any alien "trail" on the scene. It first appeared in the first movie where Agent K used it to discover that a monstrous bug has landed on Earth. It has the same size as a Neuralyzer but with a scoop and multiple lights and screens. Many scanners appeared in the series but differs from the Spectral Trail. Much of this scanner has an X-Ray ability and metal detector-like usage. Another variant of the scanner appeared in the video game MIB: Alien Crisis, used to scan people and distinguish a human from an alien via X-ray and heat signatures. It can also list down that organism's components, ailments, and species. Outfits MiB agents wear suits as their primary uniform. All their clothes including the jacket, pants, and leather shoes are all black, hence the name Men in Black. This suits are worn so that when they "neuralyze" a victim, they won't leave any lasting impression or image. These suits were described as "the last suit MiB agent will ever wear", and in the films and television series, these suits are always worn and the agents are all seen wearing them at all times. MiB agents also wear specialized Predator 2 Ray-Ban sunglasses to protect them from their own neuralyzer flash. These sunglasses became popular in the franchise, and sales of these glasses in the market increased over time.MiB Wardrobe In the films and T.V. series, the MiB has a wide array of disguises that they, and visiting aliens, wear either for their undercover purposes, or for the aliens be hidden in the city. Their main purpose though is too make sure that no civilians will every know aliens are "walking among them", and for aliens not to spook any civilians. There are specialized suit that MiB agents use in field missions and investigations. Hazmat suits are seen in the second film, where the agents wore them when investigating Serleena's spacecraft. *'Disguise Suit' – is a specially made suit employed by the MiB in the T.V. series. Unlike other disguises which are bulky, big, and immobile, this suit was made to create a faster and quicker desired disguise with a push of a button. Agent J used this in the episode "The Sonic Boom Syndrome". With a push of a button in his tie, an alien disguise engulfs Jay and hid his true form from the aliens. *'Heat-Resistant Suits' – are the suits that the MiB agents used in the T.V. Series. First seen in the episode "The Dog Eat Dog Syndrome", these suits were worn for the purpose of protecting the agents from any heat-omitting weapons and environment. The first suit worn were more like traditional disguises aliens and agents wore. Agent K and Agent J later used a more concealed suit, where they are seen as a transparent tight suit. In Episode 4 of Season 2, the alien Drekk didn't know that the protagonist were wearing these suits until he dipped them in a big container of molten metal. The suits protected the agents from Drekk's heat-ray powers, without letting Drekk know they were wearing them. *'Stealth Suit' – is a cloaking device first seen in Episode 5 Season 1. Like what the name says, it is an invisibility suit, resembling a wetsuit, capable of making its wearer invisible, be undetected both by senses and radar, and emit no signatures. The wearer can also adjust the way it is cloaked so that some he intended to can detect and communicate to him. It was first worn by the assassin, but although invisible, Agent K soon detected him. Agent J managed to score a direct hit on its wearer but found too late that there was no one in the suit and it was merely a decoy. It was soon put into the MiB possessions and first worn by Agent K. Vehicles Vehicles in the Men in Black franchise are also black, simple, and concealable, like other MiB technology for not attracting attention. These vehicles are often weaponized, and many variants has the ability to fly. Vehicles are also available in the video game MIB: Alien Crisis in the driving missions. *'1987 Ford LTD Crown Victoria' – called "Ford P.O.S." by Agent J in the first Men in Black film. With a push of a red button, the car unleashes its more aerodynamic design and two jet engine-like engines. It can swidle, fly inverted, and run on walls. *'1964 Ford Galaxie' - used by a younger Agent K in the third film. It was destroyed by Boris The Animal during their chase. *'2003 E-500 Mercedes' – called "New Hotness" by Agent J in the second film. This is the car that replaced Agent K's Ford. It has been specially modified to fly, fire weapons, and have a built-in neuralyzer to neuralyze spectating civilians. It also has a PS2-like manual drive. *'2012 Ford Taurus SHO' - Used in the third film in the contemporary scenes. *'Agent L's Hovercycle' – commenting that "Nancy Drew never had one of these", unlike other bikes, L's has no wheels, and it hovers above the ground with two vertical jet-like engine at the back, and is first seen in episode 2 of the series. But like other bikes, its engine is started in a similar way by pulling the choke and squeezing the clutch lever. *'Agent K's Monocycle' - an alien vehicle used by Agent K and Agent J in their chase with Boris when Agent K's Ford Galaxie was destroyed. It is an extraterrestrial vehicle with a motorcycle seat and a gyroscope like wheel that helps in steering the vehicle while steadying the driver's seat. *'Black Track' – called "the MiB Choo Choo" by Agent J in the T.V. series, is a train-like transport that runs on tracks used by the MiB to transport personnel underground seen in the series. The vehicle looks more like a bullet train, but has a more conical bullet design and is colored black. *'Intergalactic Prison Transfer' – is a spacecraft in the T.V. series used by the Intergalactic Police in transferring their prisoners. It looks just like Halo's Banshee, or vice versa. The MiB also used this in getting rid of the scums of the universe. *'Jet Pack' - a flying vehicle used by the agents to travel to Cape Canaveral. It is a jet pack with a seat and a jet engine. The vehicle can fly long distances in a shorten amount of time in contrast to other flying vehicles, but said to be dangerous and prone to blowing up by Griffin. References *This article is partially from the site of Men in Black Wiki http://meninblack.wikia.com/wiki/Men_in_Black_Wiki, the text has been placed by the author or person responsible for publication under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License or a compatible license. External links * "Coolest Sci-fi weapons" * "Men in Black themes" * The Men in Black Comic Book Cover * imfdb.org Men in Black * MIB: Alien Crisis Weapons Category:Science fiction weapons Category:Lists of fictional weapons Category:Fictional technology Category:Men in Black (franchise) Category:Men in Black (franchise) weapons